


Seeking Time to Practice

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: Second Year [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Second Year, Humor, Missing Scene, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Harry wants to practice flying over the summer holidays.





	Seeking Time to Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)
> 
> Harry, you silly nut, where do you think you'll find a place to fly in Little Whinging?

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Ch 1: _“What did the Dursleys care if Harry lost his place on the House Quidditch team because he hadn’t practiced all summer?”_

Harry sighed in relief when the door closed behind the Dursleys. Alone at last, even if only for an hour. This was his moment!

Quietly, although there was no one to hear him, Harry picked the lock on the cupboard and pulled his broom from the corner. This was his chance to practice flying, now that the Dursleys couldn’t see. He went out to the back garden and was just about to put a leg over his broom when he noticed the neighbor peering into the yard, her neck craning much like Aunt Petunia’s.

Harry smiled and waved awkwardly. Trying to cover his odd behavior, he began to sweep the patio clear of dirt. His spine crawled, imagining the damage to his precious, expensive broom as he dragged it across the cement. Clearly there would be no flying in the yard.

As soon as he could escape the neighbor’s glare, he hurried down Magnolia Road to the play park. The only place for miles with open space. 

But there were children there. And parents. Muggles, all of them.

Muggles staring at the odd boy carrying a broom to a play park. Honestly, what was he thinking? Dejected, Harry returned home and locked his broom back in the cupboard. There would be no practicing his flying this summer.


End file.
